The Return Of The Four
by Delirium68
Summary: Jamie finds a strange ball near the pond where Jack died, all the guardians are clueless as to what it might be and MiM has gone silent. What is this curious object and why didn't Jack find it, but above all, what is it doing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Delirium is here with my first ever fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy it, I would love any feedback. Also I disclaim the AWESOME fanfiction "Hanging with the ROTG crew" I credit Poke-Potter-Pitch.1 with making that. I encourage you to read it. Big thanks go to Poke-Potter-Pitch.1 (I also disclaim her character) who helped me with this fanfiction. Now without further ado I present for your approval:**

A cloaked figure stood at the edge of a nigh-abysmal sandy pit with large holes tunnelling randomly across the bowl shaped expanse.

"Perfect," came a cold, almost snake-like voice from within the rich crimson hood. With a wave of his pale hand, large pale hairless rat-like creatures appeared at the bottom. At first, the seemed confused but as they began to realize what lived in those holes, they began to panic and scamper. It was this very fear that enticed the creatures that lived underneath to see what meal lay on the surface. The first thing that changed was the noise; at first the expanse was deadly quiet now it was slowly becoming alive with hisses. The next was the smell; once it was clear and scentless now it was filling with the musty odour of reptile. There were snakes of almost every colour creeping slowly out of the great holes. Knowing what would happen, the tall cloaked being turned. A chuckle seemed apparent. There was suddenly an incredible noise that shook the ground.

"WHAT?!" cried the disorientated and enraged person as his hood fell revealing one eye black as ink, and the other red as blood.

**One day earlier**

"Hey Sandy!" cried an excited, white haired 16 year old (or at least that's what he looked like). He was wearing a blue jumper that was frosted (pun is not intended, for those of you who know who I'm talking about) from the shoulders up, and long brown pants. He was flying through the air to a short man made out of golden sand who was sitting on a chimney. He was carrying two things: a staff with ice spiralling from where his hands touched it, and a small silver ball with shapes carved into it. He held the ball out to the short man called 'Sandy'. Sandy looked at the youth and gestured to their surroundings. They were in the middle of a town full of open space, perfect for eavesdropping. "Oh, uh yeah sorry," said the teen "I got a little carried away there, heh". Sandy gave the sheepish looking boy a look of "oh well" and they were flying off to the North Pole.

**At the North Pole**

"Jack!" cried a rather large elderly Russian man with a generous belly and a long white beard. It was unmistakable, he was Santa Clause (North was his actual name). "Sandy!" his eyes where shining with joy at seeing two of his friends come to see him. "Vhat brings you to verkshop?"

"Weird stuff," said Jack with some difficulty as North held him in a massive bear hug.

"Oh?" His inquisitive side showing "Vhat weird stuff?".

"A silver ball Jamie found!" Jack said with enthusiasm showing North the orb.

"Oh this is not something I am acquainted with," he said while examining it.

"What! You're the oldest guardian!"

"Second oldest," North proclaimed matter-of-factly, "Sandy Vas first."

"I already asked him but he didn't know," Out of nowhere a yeti burst into the workshop,

"Vhat is it Phil?" the yeti began jabbering in its native language which only North could understand, "Bunny? Bunny's here!"

**Two minutes later **

"Mate things ain't good at the warren, the stone eggs have just stopped working completely and the little ones are scared." Said the gigantic kangaroo of a rabbit "Somethin' just knocked em' right out'a their socks."  
"This has to be connected!" North practically yelled with growing excitement,  
"What mate?" Bunny was looking like an incredibly puzzled kangaroo; Jack could barely contain his laughter. After a while of explaining what had happened, Tooth arrived saying that the fairies were suffering the same problem as Bunny's eggs. But she had seen something very strange on her way to the workshop.  
"Have you got a problem with the Globe? I passed it and the lights were flickering" Tooth stated with a look of concern on her bird-like features. Norths' eyes widened with shock,  
"Vhat? How many? "  
"All of them." North abruptly got up and marched out to take a look at the Globe, indeed they were all flickering as if about to go out. This was not good. The Globe was a model of the world. There used to be many of them, but the majority were lost to time. The Globes varied in size but the largest one in recorded history was the one at the North Pole. This massive construct was at the centre of the North Pole, on each continent there were so many lights, each light representing a child who believes in the Guardians. The belief of children was the source of the Guardians' power, and in return the they would protect them from things children should not have to deal with, chief among them was fear. But the lights were now flickering.  
"Has anyone checked axis?" North cried but he then realised that there was a lack of pointed little heads that were usually 'under boot' as North described it. The elves were gone.  
"Mate the elves are hiding in the warren; the ankle biters just let me know."  
"Judging by the effect this has had everywhere I'm guessing that your new toy is draining everything or simply interfering," said a velvety voice that all the Guardians (especially Jack) knew all too well, it seemed to be coming from all around. Everyone tensed and began looking for any shadow they could find  
"Pitch Black!" everyone was surprised by the venom in Jack's voice. A massive shadow shaped like a cloaked man with spiked hair and a pointed face passed over the globe then dashed over to the group and then to the nearest shadow, every yeti and Guardian was looking around for the elusive being.  
"Ugh why do you try to catch me?" said the shadow but this time it came from the globe. Everyone turned to see Pitch Black standing on the massive construct. This was the sworn enemy of the Guardians, he was the Nightmare King or more commonly known as the Boogeyman. He was fear, he feeds off people's fear and that was his goal, to bring about ultimate fear, to resurrect the dark ages. He was tall, incredibly thin with ashy coloured skin that made his eclipsed-sun yellow eyes look as if they were glowing. His spiked hair was black and his long cloak which looked as if it were made of shadow draped at his feet But what jack hated most about him (ya' know apart from the fact that he killed Sandy once and nearly destroyed belief in the guardians and nearly killed him, broke his staff, imprisoned all the Tooth Fairies and completely destroyed one years' worth of Easter) it was his demeanour, he always had a mask of calm mockery and he just seemed so damn hard to surprise. "How did you get in here?" spat North.

"Like I said its interfering" Pitch replied not breaking his mask of calm "the wards are no different North." Getting tired of pitch teasing his friends vulnerability, Jack threw a blast of ice from his staff Pitch, anticipating this simply sank back into the shadows before the projectile even got near him.

"Tsk tsk tsk Jack" said Pitch mockingly from the shadows "besides I know what is causing the disturbance and I know you don't you see, it's older than all of you but I was around to see the last of them go…"

"Then what is it ya rat bag?" shouted Bunny clearly frustrated.

"I don't know exactly what it is but I know what variety of object it is" Pitch said allowing his shadow to be seen "allow me to study it for one minute and I will be able to tell you".

"Vhy vould you help us?" Norths' suspicions were showing on his usually jolly face.

"Because I'm curious" said Pitch elusively.

"Fine"

"WHAT!?" said Tooth, Bunny and Jack in tandem while Sandy made a gigantic question mark above his head.

"He can tell us Vhat it is!" this was too much, trusting Pitch?

"Look he makes vrong move, we kick Weihnachten out of him and problem solved" North had a point

"Fine but I'm the one who does it mate" said Bunny darkly "I gotta bone 'ta pick with 'im"

"Alright Pitch zis way" North pointed his sword at Pitch as he started walking into the workshop

"This" said Pitch after careful inspection "Is an itinerantur orbis terrarum sphaera or 'world travel sphere', most of these were taken away from this world or hidden deep within guarded by ancient horrors or terrible wards,"

"But why is it doing this?" Jack barked, this blabbering was really starting to annoy him

"Well this one hasn't been charged, it is taking power from its surroundings. This is a danger it is incredibly unstable. Who found it?"

"Jamie. Why?" Pitchs' non-existent eyebrows shot up.

"well, your first believer could have an incredibly short belief if not lifespan!"

"WHAT!?" Jack couldn't believe this.

"The orb could drain his belief and maybe even his very life" Pitch said as if he may be slightly felt sorry for him.

"NO!" Jack let lose a bolt of ice towards the orb. It struck. A flash of white light left everyone blind with a feeling a falling while spinning overtook them. They thumped onto a hard stone surface with a slow sarcastic clapping accompanying their halt.

"Well if it isn't the dunderheads that could have just destroyed time and space as we know it." Said a familiar voice.

"you could have knocked" said another. They all regained their sight and were greeted with something strange indeed. The four fanfictioneers.

"oh no!" said everyone in tandem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys welcome to chapter two. I'm sorry for the long-ish chapter I just want to get the character intros done and out of the way. Now I thank all of TFF for their help and I also thank JoannaKuwabara for the review .**

Chapter two:

"Oh no," thought Jack as he lifted his head to be greeted by four expectant pairs of eyes "Oh god no. Why?" Of all the things to meet when something like this happens, why did it have to be these people? The Four Fanfictioneers, Delirium, Daemon Dragon, Phoenix (Short for PhoenixWillowsRox88) and 3P (short for Poke-Potter-Pitch1). "Delirium," Jack thought to himself looking back on past experiences as his eyes fell on the demon boy, who was sitting almost innocently with his black-clad legs crossed in an ornate mahogany chair "is the most stuck up, crazy, piece of frostbite I've ever met. What is he doing here? Wherever here is." The cloaked mischief maker, who was cradling a massive ruby red egg in his arms almost lovingly (whoa), had changed his appearance in the past year. Jack didn't like it. Instead of the large orbs of blood and ink he was used to seeing when he heard his incredibly sarcastic voice, he saw a narrow, slit pupil with a red iris but there was no white. His left eye was just black, an all-encompassing, inescapable black, that looked like it would swallow you whole. The scar on his left cheekbone (Damn those things looked sharp!) was still there, so was his headpiece, his hair (still the same black) was styled differently, it was now parting in the middle revealing the diamond tattoo that he wouldn't tell Jack about. Delirium had grown much taller than Jack "Although," Jack thought contemptuously "He would still look down on everyone even if he were a midget"

"Hey 3P..." Jack started but then his breath caught in his throat, 3P (who had a dagger in hand within its black handle lay an amethyst that was the perfect dark purple. the flashing blade looked as if made of purest silver) had changed heaps and Jack couldn't help but stare; she was beautiful, the black leather jacket was unzipped leaving him to figure out that she had a purple sweetheart collar shirt. Her necklace was still there (not that she could take the darn thing off) and it only made 3P's appearance more hypnotizing, it was a small gem that refused to say one colour, and her eyes were still the most beautiful of violet that made you want to stare at them all day. Her hair was the colour of Deliriums and it was tied into a ponytail but her fringe still covered most of her left eye. Two strands of hair on either side of her head were purple; it sort of spiced her hair up, like it wasn't just a singular colour and shade. Her denim jeans were black, ankle length and were tight fitting but didn't seem to bother her, But the strangest thing about her were the small, leathery, bat-like wings that poked through her jacket, "What the snowball?" his mind exclaimed as he came to the realization that 3P had wings! WINGS! This was awesome! She also looked around the same age as Jack as well. But there was just one problem… she supports Pitch and may have a 'slight' (*cough* huge *cough*) crush on him but Jack was sure it would pass, or maybe already has. Who is to say really, for all Jack knew she had already gotten over him and moved on. "Uh…Jack?" said 3P thoroughly confused

"Oh uh hi yeah…um nice jacket" replied Jack realizing he had been staring all that time. Something dark flited over Deliriums face, something twisted his usually smooth face but vanished as it appeared

3P raised an eyebrow "same one as always"

Daemon was strong and powerful (And possibly mute) half dragon who had massive wings and a tail. He had lost most of the feathers on his wings and he had fur growing from his head to the end of his tail. The cloth mask on his face made his usually threatening stare of blue and black, into one that would make a gladiator turn tail and cry, although the goggles resting in the shiny black mess of hair that was Daemons head made his threat seem slightly less. Daemon had blue and black (jeez Daemon) jacket snugly fitting his giant arms "Why does he always have all of those daggers?" Jack thought gazing at his many blades hanging from the belts that crossed his massively built torso "he looks like he is going to murder someone".

"g'day Daem'n how's it going?" said Bunny as he extended a paw. Daemon raised an eyebrow and looked down at his paw then back at Bunny, after Bunny got the message (dumb Kangaroo) he looked around awkwardly and slowly retracted his paw "still not a great fan of talkn'" .

"Hey Phoenix" greeted Tooth "your hair looks lovely" and it surely did with Long fire-auburn hair with gold highlights in a high ponytail that falls to her waist with two locks of hair framing her pale face made her look like it was surrounded by fire. Her blue doe eyes disguised the mischievous spirit behind them, the freckles dusting her cheeks made her look nearly innocent (ha ha). Her pink shooting star shirt was framed with a blue denim jacket. Her cargo pants had a phoenix at the top of the right leg; it made her black leather boots loo all the more random with the massive amounts of gold glitter covering them.

"Hey Tooth" smiled Phoenix. There was a look on her face that subtly screamed "MISCHEIF!"

"Oh, no" said Tooth covering her mouth in horror as she looked upon Phoenix's teeth. She began stuttering uncontrollably.

"Wha" Jack began but then he realized that Phoenix, quite literally had, a golden smile. Her front right tooth was golden.

"Your central incisor, what happened to it!?" Tooth nearly shouted pointing at Phoenix's piece of dental jewellery. "You forgot to brush didn't you!? No, you forgot to floss, that's it, I'm always telling people not to forget to floss…" Tooth rambled on lecturing everyone in a high pitched voice. 3P stood there in amazement, Daemon looked as if he couldn't care less, Delirium was barley containing fits of laughter, and Phoenix was simply waiting for Tooth to finish. The Guardians, however where trying desperately to calm Tooth down, being met either with a glare or something along the lines of "But look at her tooth!"

"Look Tooth, it could have simply been sleigh accident, right?" North said reassuringly, while looking desperately at Phoenix for conformation, however before Phoenix could say anything Tooth began her monologue again

"But look at it North! She has a mineral in her mouth! It's a mineral in a tooth's shape!"

"24 karat gold minds you." Interjected Phoenix sounding indignant

"You say that as if it's something to be proud of" Tooth said looking thoroughly confused

"Alright well this is all very nice, but am I the only one who asking 'Why are we here?'" said Pitch dusting himself off, glaring at Phoenix.

"Pitch, always so sociable. Good to see you to by the way. How's Timore? Don't get rid of that one." said Delirium polishing the oversized egg in his arm. "How about we get something to eat? Actually, no we _will_ get something to eat! I'm cooking!" and with a _whoosh _Delirium was gone in a puff of black smoke. The guardians looked lost.

"Well then," said 3P casually, despite the fact one of her friends and dissolved on the blink of an eye "to the kitchen?" A sweet chocolatey smell drifted into the room, everyone could have followed the smell through a maze and still would have found it. 3P walked over to a tall oaken door and lead everyone into hallway that looked like it belonged in the Middle Ages, amazingly smooth stonework, and banners with a snake, panther, black cat, and dragon at each corner. The smell was coming from the first room up the corridor; through it was a mahogany table and Delirium smugly sitting at the head with five trays of brownies.

"Dig in you barnyard explosion products" said Delirium looking at his nails critically. Nobody seem particularly surprized by the remark but didn't stop it from stinging. Everybody sat down in random seats, Jack ended up between 3P and Daemon, Tooth was across from Jack and beside her was North and Phoenix, Bunny was beside Daemon. The brownies tasted so rich but not too the sickening point. "Now let us see if you can remember three minutes ago" said Delirium in an infuriating tone.

"What?" asked Jack thickly.

"Pardon" Said Delirium with a hint of steel in his voice.

"What?" asked Jack again

"Have you no manners as well as no brains?" inquired Delirium

"What was that for!?" Jack practically shouted

"Oi mate there's no need for gettin' snarky now" interjected Bunny glaring at Delirium, however he did not seem to be particularly phased by either of the guardian's complaints.

"You should say 'pardon' don't you remember your mother telling you that Jack?" heckled Delirium "Or will you complain for another three hundred years that you can't remember something and do absolutely nothing while saying in the same breath that you've tried everything to your omnipresent boss?" This silenced everyone-Phoenix settled in for a show- Jack seemed stunned for a second.

"I _did_ try everything!"

"Should I list the three obvious things you could have done?"

"Let's hear it!"

"Number one you could have joined with the guardians when they offered the first time, number two you could have joined with Pitch but no your petty morality got in the way of that and finally three you could have written in the snow all over the world: 'Hi my name is Jack Frost'" the guardians were taken aback by the last answer, even Pitch was surprised.

"Okay, that's enough you two" jumped in 3P

"Yes that was entertaining and all but I want to know why I'm here" complained Pitch "what's this about three minutes ago?"

"Jack activated the Orb" 3P explained "and sent you to another dormant Orb, you ending up here was pure chance"

"Jack activated it?" asked the perplexed North "How?"

"When he tried to destroy it the energy set it off" 3P picked her words carefully

"Downplaying the part where he nearly ripped a hole in reality and could have killed us all" taunted Delirium delighted at Jack's shocked expression "Also, not including my brilliant way of looking through the Orb" Everyone looked at Jack as Delirium laughed.

"I could have done that?" asked Jack, completely beside himself.

_**I'm sorry for the long chapter and for so little content but I just needed the character descriptions out of the way. I would like to thank LanterLover23 for the review and would like to make note that on the same day she made a review I finished this very chapter. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Return of the four Chapter three How's it going guys? Delirium here with the third instalment of Return of the four, I am sorry for the somewhat confusing storyline all shall be explained in the end….*Evil laugh*. Also I would like to point out that the Guardians and Pitch know TFF through Hanging with the Rise of the Guardians crew fanfic and I encourage you guys and girls to check it out and all of 3Ps fanfics and also LantrnLover23s fanfics as well. Now guys, girls and men of the West; enjoy, you see I am merely on hell of an author ;)

"Yes Jack, you could have erased all the dreams, hope, wonder, joy, memories and fun in the children of the world" Delirium mercilessly taunted Jack "Also thanks to this pathetic blunder of yours, we can't get rid of the six of you" Delirium sighed "The Four Fanfictioneers, creators of worlds and powerful beings, those with infinite power at their fingertips…are stuck with the bogeyman and the world's greatest super nannies"

Pitch was getting sick of bad news "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that when the Orb activated and sent you here, it sent a shockwave of power through this place; disrupting our connection to any other worlds"

"Didn't you just say you had unlimited power at your fingertips?"

"Not _that _kind of power"

"Hang on!" cried Bunny "You mean we're stuck here? F' how long?

"That dear Bunny, is irrelevant" Said Delirium "It could be six seconds here but Jamie could be an old man should you return, but I have known of an object that can right this blunder for some time, it can make the energies of the dimensions right themselves"

"Where is it?" pressed Jack

"Wait, how do you know about it but don't have it?" asked Phoenix suspiciously

"It seems as if no one but those who are specifically made for adding something to this world can enter the ruins," Delirium said bitterly "Wishes, uniqueness, mystery, cunning, and knowledge don't seem to work however I believe that dreams, hope, wonder, memories, fear and fun will work"

"So it's a hunch?" Said Pitch, alarmed "You mean you're going on a hunch!?"

"Would you like to take your sanity's chances with living with them forever?" Delirium inclined his head towards the guardians.

"When do we set off?" said Pitch immediately.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on now mate" Said Bunny "let's wait a tick right? How are we supposed to get there if we've been disconnected?"

"Well I had Daemon build a sort of tunnel to it, if you can get in the ruins, get to the artefact and place it in something I'm sure Daemon can make and then I can send you back to your…homes?" Delirium looked at Daemon, as if for reassurance and back at the group "Homes" he said with certainty.

"How long vill construction of zis 'something' take?" Asked North

"Daemon will have to find the designs for something for this purpose" Delirium turned to Daemon "You know what kind of thing we need?" Daemon nodded and then walked from the room. "Meanwhile, 3P and Phoenix can play tour guide for the new and improved Head Quarters!"

Phoenix looked at Delirium suspiciously "What are you going to be doing?"

"Preparing the tunnel of course" Phoenix was giving Delirium an 'I'm watching you' look

"Now bye, bye" Delirium said with a flick of his hair and disappeared again

The basement under HQ, next to massive closed stone doors with arcane symbols carved into its surface.

"_Ugh, Jack could have ruined HQ" _Thought Delirium "_But that staff of his; I wonder just how powerful it really is…" _Delirium put one hand to the doors, causing the symbols to glow red _"In any case I need to get the Guardians and Pitch into the ruins, Phoenix seems suspicious of me; oh well" _Delirium took his hand off the door: finished _"But there is another problem to add to this pile of feather coated pancakes…Jack Frost…" _Deliriums face darkened "He is obviously crushing on 3P" he spat out loud in a cold, reptilian voice instead of his usual silken voice.

In the HQ lounge room 

"and that's it" said 3P *(Hehe you thought you'd get a peek at the design of HQ did you? Maybe some other time dear readers)* 3P sat down on the couch with Phoenix "Hey Jack you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine" Jack lied badly "I just need some time to myself" Jack hurriedly walked off to the bedrooms *(Included in the tour)* leaving everyone in tension broken by a silken voice in the corner

"Well, that was very...attention seeking" everyone spun around to find Delirium leaning on the wall

"I'll see what I can do" said 3P considerately, heading off in the same direction as Jack.

_**There you go guys I'm sorry that it isn't very long and I'm keeping a lot in the dark but if you pick up on the little bits and pieces I leave throughout the fanfic you may predict the end before it happens or at least a portion of it…. **_

_**I encourage all of you to go check out all the Gmad story's they are very high quality fanfics. You should also check out 3P's stories as they too are very high quality. Finally if you have any opinions and/or constructive criticisms just leave a review I will happily listen. **_

_**The Four Fanfictioneers also have a facebook page if you want to leave a like and support our writing that would be amazing **_

_**And one more thing *adjusts glasses* "be careful with your glasses" **_

_**3P: You're not- **_

_**Me: NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! My fanfic! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Return of the Four

Chapter four

_**Hellooo my friends! My chapter right now is pathetic! This chapter is just a time killer. But I still present to you guys gals and four dimensional creatures with no faces chapter four for your approval: **_

Jack sat there, hood drawn, head down in quiet contemplation.

"_Could I have really done that? Could I have destroyed everyone and leave Jamie wondering why I never came back? I'm such an idiot..." _

"It isn't your fault Jack," came a voice from the doorway, "Nothing bad happened that we can't fix." 3P sat down beside Jack.

"But I could have killed everyone-"

"But you didn't, It's fine Jack; you're a good guy with good intentions, you never meant for anything bad to come of this." Jack looked at 3P,  
_"Beautiful, smart, kind, caring, cool…" _Jack steeled himself and decided to go for it.

"3P…" Jack closed his eyes, tilted his head and quickly leaned into her, while she had no idea what was going on,  
"What the fu-"  
He brought his face in close, but at that moment he felt something hard collide with his jaw, and it certainly wasn't 3P.

Jack looked up to see Delirium with his foot still raised- was that man wearing heels? -  
"That's very rude of you Jack." Delirium commented in a bored tone.

"AND THAT WASN'T!?" He exclaimed while getting back up.

"No, you can't just kiss 3P."

"What are you? Her father?!"

"No, her boyfriend," and with that Delirium swaggered over to 3P and planted a kiss on her lips. Jack couldn't believe it, he just stood there, wide-eyed.

"H-H-How long have you guys been dating?"

"Couple of months now," said 3P, slightly embarrassed at what just happened.

"Sorry to interrupt your woe, oh Frosty Face but I need you in the lounge room- you too 3P my _dear._" He emphasised the **"Dear"**, taking pleasure in Jacks shock.

Lounge room

"Ladies and gentlemen of inferior fashion, I have a plan!" proclaimed Delirium standing in the centre of the lounge room, "The Four Fanfictioneers shall escort you as far as we can, then you will have to head into the ruins of an ancient people who had a great many powerful objects…." He paused, "But they ended in fear"

"How cheerful." 3P deadpanned.

He then continued,  
"You will have to overcome challenges, how many I cannot be sure. But you'll have these-" Delirium pulled from his cloak six amulets with a red gem in the centre of a strange pointy words of a language very few humans speak. "These will let us communicate with you even if you go deep into the ruins."

"We know you Delirium, what's in it for you?" Phoenix looked at him sceptically. He tilted his head to one side, trying to look innocent. _***(Trust me, when you have the devils eyes looking innocent... doesn't work)* **_

"I get rid of the world's greatest super nannies?" He said in a playful tone. She didn't look convinced. At that moment Daemon stalked into the room with a big scroll of parchment in his hands. Ignoring everyone but Delirium, handing him the scroll, who was about to unravel it but everyone began crowding around him to see what was on it. As if it were no big deal at all, Delirium out of nowhere grew to 8 feet tall. Yep. _***(Still handsome!)* **_"Haha, shorties." The Guardians and Pitch where too bewildered to question what just happened. He looked at the parchment and then asked Daemon "How long?"

From the inside of Daemon's mask came an emotionless, deep response,  
"It'll take until tomorrow."

"Good thing it's 8:30 pm. Dinner time! CROWLEY!" called Delirium. A section of the wall parted and a Gargoyle-like creature with sickly green eyes, thick grey skin and large bat-like wings; hobbled out.

"Master?" Said Crowley in a scratchy, dry voice.

"Set the table for the guests and just because they ruined my day, I won't be cooking."

"Of course Master Delirium, that is certainly rude." Crowley turned to the others, "Welcome to the headquarters of The Four Fanfictioneers, good to see you Mister Black." He did a bow to the Nightmare King.

After the table and a banquet was set, Pitch kept to himself (with 3P next to him trying to get into a conversation), Tooth and Bunny where talking with Phoenix and Daemon and Sandy was digging in. Delirium was not at all present.

North said to Jack in between bites of the giant turkey he had to himself,  
"So vhat do you zink ze 'Crowley' is?"

"Mister North, I am a member of Oculis Nigris; a species that has existed since before you were created in your first life." Jack and North turned in shock to find the short winged creature standing before them expectantly, "My race was once valued, the wizard Voldermort himself would have been honoured to have one of us at his command, Master Delirium commands great respect from my people."

"Speakin' of the man, where's he at?" Inquired Bunny.  
"He believed that (Master Delirium's words not mine) 'The staff wielding buffoon would feel better should I not be present after his jaw-hurting fail'" Quoted The Crowley as blush coloured Jacks cheeks as he tried to hide his face in his hood.

"Wait, what fail?" Asked Tooth, making 3P groan in frustrsation.

"W-well, um, this might be hard to explain…" said Jack awkwardly as he shuffled in his seat.

_**-Invisible line break-**_

_**Sorry for the lack of content…I just have nothing, I don't know what more to write. My bank of ideas is exhausted, I need something to fill time and I don't have that something. Well what do you guys think of The Crowley? I encourage you all (as always) to check out 3P's, Phoenix's, and the whole of Gmad's stories (Litwick, I hear Lantern shipped you with 3P). Now thank you all,  
Goodbye.  
For Now. **_


	5. Delay

Sorry

**My computer for, some reason, erased all my documents and all my stories were erased. *sigh* Sorry. So, instead I'm going to do some author's notes. **

**So, I feel like I might be getting Jack's personality wrong…I'm trying to get the "teenage mischief" personality but it's kind of hard to get consistency in the face of a situation he's never been shown in. I do feel like I rushed a LOT of the story and I'm sorry. I may edit the story once it's done, but for now I'm leaving it as it is. It's also rather difficult for me to incorporate multiple characters into a scene. I prefer to spread the characters across a wide set of scenes. This gives me more freedom to plan out and flesh out the characters and their choices. Given this fanfic takes place in a castle, I'm not completely hindered but still. **

**I find Bunny a particularly difficult character to use, his responses in the movie have been very limited and I've found when he has no answer for something he just gets upset (e.g. "rack off ya' bloody show pony!" and tossing boomerangs at Pitch when he didn't have a clever comeback). **

**Now, I often forget about Sandy due to him being a very underused character in RoTG, he was purely there to provide a Dumbledore and Voldermort situation between himself and Pitch, everything else he does is completely pointless to the story! Although, in future chapters, I will attempt to make him more heavily featured.**

**I try to make Daemon a calm and honestly above-it-all character because that's what I was under the impression that he was a reasonably quiet person but recently I've been rather confused as to what kind of character he is. Although I did check with Daemon, my description of him was wrong. He's scrawny, not muscly. He still has incredible strength, just not the body to go with it. **

**Any other notes you guys want to see? I'm going to try and recreate the chapters I was working on but…for science sake that was a lot of work.  
Yours truly  
Delirium**


End file.
